ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Superbike10
Archive:[1] [2] [3] Please leave messages here not on the archive talk pages thank you. Background How do you like the new transparent background? Dont worry, its not transparent when editing. Tell me what you think on my talkpage. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 17:03, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Bot I officially have a bot! I will now have a robotic servant. If you need any bot services, message me. Check out user, MazterBot. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:32, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Bot Rights I gave my bot admin rights so when im using it i can access protected pages and its own profile. Its basically me using bot as a admin. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 11:33, July 29, 2011 (UTC) New pages I have made two pages, request for bureaucrat and request for chatmoderator, you should check them out, it should be of use to us when we need new bcrats and chatmods. Now we have a page for each right. And read the message above this message. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 14:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) No, its a request page, peoplpe can request, we can use that page as a page to refer for future editors for bcratship. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 15:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Chat for 5 minutes You know, read the title, i like pie. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Community message line You know how every time you update the community messages, it would say, Community messages have been updated, right? Well now it says, You have a new message from the admins. I changed it since it would maybe spark some attention to users, since i dont really think anyone cares about the community messages. If you would like it to say something else, tell me, if not tell how you think on my talkpage. I also changed, you have new messages, to you have a new Plumber message, again if you would like to change it to anything you'd like tell me. All these things are done through media wiki pages. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 22:16, July 30, 2011 (UTC) So do you like it or want to change it back, read the message right above. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 23:17, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 Wiki Staff Member Group I decided to put together a group of rollbacks to revert vandalism and report them to the admins. They can also give out "official" warning like admins do and they have a little more authority than regular users do. The reason i made this team is that i recently had to block at least 10 ips because of vandalism. The chosen members are Roads, Ben2themax, and General plasma due to there responsiblity and dedication to the wiki. You read the message I gave to the three, they are all the same the messages. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 23:38, July 31, 2011 (UTC) So do you like it? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 13:56, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Let's chat You know. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 14:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Come on the chat. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 18:02, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Come on the Ben 10 Fanfiction Chat! Read title, its a party down there. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Answers Is there an Answers Site for this wiki? I can make one. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 17:49, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I know all about making answers sites. For the home page link, type "w:c:ben10planet.answers:Ben 10 Answers" once I announce that it's put together. In fact, (I don't want to sound pushy,) I would like temporary admin rights to add a piece of coding into the "MediaWiki:Common.js" page. This will put a link to the answers site in the Tools Menu at the bottom. It can really spread the news. In addition, you can make a custom wordmark, like this wiki's, that says "Ben 10 Answers" instead of "Ben 10 Planet." It turns out it wouldn't let me put "10" at the end of the name, but it let me put something after the number. So I titled it "Ben 10 Canon Answers" to differenciate from the fanon answers. It sounds weird, but I can probably customize at least some references to the real name. I have also granted admin, bureaucrat, and rollback rights on the answers site to all the active admins who had those rights here. If anything is wrong, please let me know. (Also, I'm not sure how to customize all the references to the name yet.) Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 18:29, August 2, 2011 (UTC) But I already created and customized the new site! Great. :( I guess I can have it redirected to the old one. Thanks for the rights, though. I've added the link. It should start showing up soon. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 19:03, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Can we chat real quick? And why did you give Roads temp admin rights (im '''not '''mad at all), also does he need help with anything, since it seems you told him to ask me something he needed help with. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 20:02, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Ideas Any ideas to help the wiki? Just wondering because i was trying to brain storm, im going to update the community messages about the new answers wiki. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:14, August 2, 2011 (UTC)